Stuck on You
by Nardragon
Summary: Natsu and Lucy end up in a sticky situation. Literally! They find themselves forced to stay in each other's personal space after ending up on the wrong side of a spell. Can they manage to survive being forced to stay in such close quarters?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first story for Fairy Tail. I've had this sitting on my computer for a while and it was just gathering dust, unfinshed. So I blew off the cobwebs and started working on it again. I hope you enjoy the first chapter.

* * *

"Fire dragon's roar!" Natsu let out a stream of flames that sent the bandits running for the hills. However the hills were not much better.

"Ice make cage." A large cage appeared trapping nine of the men inside. About six of the mages tried to escape but all found themselves distracted by the blue cat flying around their heads. Natsu landed on top of them with a burst of flame.

"Good work Happy." Natsu said.

"Aye." The cat gave a salute.

Some of the men tired to fight back. Erza quickly took care of them. She had the men begging for mercy at her feet in a matter of seconds (the ones who were still conscious that is). But there were still more. A new group emerged from the tree line. Natsu, Gray and Erza got ready to attack but as quickly the bandits had appeared they disappeared. A large hole had opened under their feet swallowing up them up. Lucy waved down from the top of the hole.

"Am I to be punished now Princess?" Virgo asked. Lucy sighed.

"No Virgo. You did a good job making the pit trap. You can return now." Lucy said. Virgo bowed and disappeared.

"Twenty four, twenty five, twenty six…I count twenty six men in all." Gray said.

"But aren't their supposed to be twenty seven?" Erza said.

"Yeah. The last one must be around here somewhere." Lucy said. A blue energy orb burst out of the tree line heading right for Lucy.

"Lucy, get down!" Natsu tried to push Lucy out of the way but ended up being hit with the blast as well. They were blasted backwards, hitting the ground hard, Natsu landing on top of Lucy.

Gray threw the ice hammer in his hand in the direction of the blast had come from. There was a high pitched wail. Gray and Erza found the last mage bandit knocked out under a tree.

"That makes it 27." Gray said.

"Natsu, Lucy, are you alright?" Erza called to the two.

They groaned in response. Natsu pushed himself up a little.

"Sorry, I couldn't get you out of the way in time." He said to Lucy.

"I wasn't your fault. But would you please get off me. You're kinda heavy." She said. He gave her a sheepish grin a stood up. He held out a hand of her but before she could grab it he fell on top of her again.

"Oww!, Natus! What was that for?" She pushed him off her. He slid to the ground next to her.

"I don't know what happen." He said. She huffed and stood up. Suddenly she fell (although it looked more like she was pushed) backwards, landing in a sitting position across Natus' lap.

"Oie, what's up with you two?" Gray asked. Lucy's face became the same colour as Natsu hair.

"I…I didn't…" She stuttered. She got up quickly again. She fell over again and landed on top of Natsu.

"Okay something weird is going on here." She said. "Neither of us can stand up."

"Here let us help you up." Erza said. She grabbed Lucy's hands and Gray helped Natsu up. They pulled them up together. They stood for a few seconds shoulder to shoulder and nothing happened.

"I guess that blast must have made us dizzy of a few seconds." Lucy said.

"Yeah, must have." Natsu said.

"Well, if you're okay now, let's get these guys tied up." Erza said.

"Right." Natsu said. He began walking towards the pit trap, when he seemed to stop in mid step. Then he skated backwards, looking like someone was pulling him from behind. He crashed into Lucy.

"What the hell?" Gray said.

"What just happened?" Lucy pushed Natsu off her and stood up only to fall over again.

"Something is not right here." Natsu said.

"No duh, flame head." Gray said.

"Shut up ice breath." Natsu leapt and Grey, but in mid-air he froze and flew back to where Lucy was.

"I think I know what's going here." Erza said. She walked over to Natsu and Lucy. She took Lucy's hand and pulled her away from Natsu. They got five steps away when Lucy was dragged back Natsu by an invisible force.

"I thought so." She said.

"What? What is it?" Lucy asked. She and Natsu shared a confused look. Erza didn't answer but walked over to the last mage Gray had knocked out. The one who had hit Natsu and Lucy with the blast. She slapped him wake.

"What spell did you use on them?" Erza asked.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." He said. Erza lifted her hand and a purple seal appeared in the air. She pulled out a large sword. She held it to the mage's neck.

"Still don't know what I'm talking about." She said darkly.

"Okay! Okay! It was a personal area binding spell. Anyone caught in the blast are forced to stay in each other's personal space."

"What?" Lucy and Natsu yelled. Gray started laughing.

"Reverse it." Erza said.

"I don't know how."

"If you value your life you would reverse it. Now."

"I don't know! I swear!" The mage yelled.

"I said now." Erza said. The mage began crying. Erza sighed and the sword disappeared. If he was crying then he really didn't how to reverse it.

"How long does the spell last?" She asked.

"It depends. Three-four days, maybe more. It's a spell that will get stronger the more they try a get away from each other." He said. Erza knocked him out again. She turned to the others. Natsu and Lucy were now trying to run away from each other, but they didn't get very far before the spell took effect. Every time they crashed together Gray burst out laughing.

"Stop it. Both of you." She grabbed Lucy and Natsu by the collars. "Sit and don't move. We still have to finish the mission. Gray and I will round up these guys, you two…try not to get to far from each other."

"What? Why do I have to end up doing all the work?" Gray yelled.

"But Erza, we can't just stay like this." Lucy said.

"You want me to stay still!" Natsu said.

Erza's glare shut them all up.

"Once we finish up the mission we'll head back to the guild. I'm sure Master will know what to do."

They had handed over the bandits and collected their reward (thankfully the bandits were hiding out in the woods, so they didn't destroy anything much they had to pay for). It was a long trip back to Magnolia and the team was trying to decide what way they should take.

"Natsu, it will only take a few hours if we take the train." Gray said.

"No! I'm not going on that evil thing."

"You can't want to walk all the way back to the guild with that spell on you." Erza said.

"Anything is better than the train." He covered his mouth. "I'm getting sick just by thinking about it."

"Natsu, it's a two days walk to guild. If I'm forced to stay right next to you, then I want to at least be somewhere comfortable, like the guild. We are taking the train. Even if I have to call Loke on you." Lucy said waving the key threateningly.

"Go on and call him. I'm not scared of him."

"You should be Natsu." A voice said behind him. He turned around to see Loke a.k.a Leo standing behind him. "Lucy, my apologies for coming without your consent. I had the feeling you needed my help." He said with a bow to Lucy.

"We're trying to convince Natsu to take the train home." Lucy explained.

"Natsu, if my lady wants to take the train, you shall take the train. How about I just blast you onto it?" Loke said adjusting his ring.

"Wait, no Loke…" Lucy started to say. Loke used his Regulus Punch to send Natsu flying.

"Oh no." Was all Lucy had time to say before she left the gound flying after Natsu.

"Ammm…what just happen?" Loke asked.

"Lucy and Natsu had a spell cast on them." Erza said.

"Forces them to stay in each other's personal space." Gray finished.

"I see." Loke looked in the direction they had gone. "She's going to be mad with me isn't she?" He asked. Both Erza and Gray nodded. Happy answered with an 'Aye'.

"Well, I'll just return to the sprit realm. Give Lucy my love." He vanished in puff of smoke. A few minutes later Lucy and Natus came running in.

"Where is that jerk? I'm gonna punch him and see how he likes it." Natsu said his hand on fire.

"If anyone is going to punch Loke it will be me." Lucy said.

"He left." Gray said matter-of-factly.

"He gives you his love, Lucy." Happy said.

"Love? I'll show him love." She took out his key. Erza grabbed her wrist.

"We don't have the time. The train is about to leave." She said.

"No! No train." Natsu yelled. Erza sighed.

"I have no choice." She said and punched Natsu in the gut. He fell to the floor unconscious. Erza picked him and motioned for Lucy to stay next to her.

"Is it really scary that while Loke's punch sent Natsu flying, he came back unharmed yet Erza punched him and he's out cold?"Gray whispered into Lucy's ear. Lucy nodded. Ezra noticed the way they were looking at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing!" They replied in union and jumped back, but Lucy was only pulled forward again knocking Erza, Natsu and herself to the ground.

"Lucy!"

"Sorry."

A little while later they were on the train, Natsu still out cold. He was lying on the train seat, his head on Lucy's lap. She was absently looking outside, one hand propped under chin the other in Natus' hair. Happy had gone a search for fish while Erza and Gray were on the seat facing Lucy.

"This is a fine mess we've gotten into." Lucy said suddenly.

"Eh, we've been in worst." Grey said.

"I'm sure someone in the guild will know what to do." Erza said.

"I hope so."

There was suddenly a loud crash that came from the next cart. A woman yelled out 'Fish!'.

"Fish?" Gray looked at Erza and Lucy.

"You don't think…" Lucy started

"I do think. Gray come on." Erza stood up and dragging Gray with her disappeared down the train corridor. Lucy sighed as she watched them leave. She turned her attention back to the window. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of the wind on her face. She felt Natsu shift and opened her eyes. He groaned and squirmed in her lap.

"Shhh…Natsu, go back to sleep." She whispered, not in the mood to deal with motion sick Natsu right now.

"Eh…Lucy. Where are we? I feel bad." He mumbled.

"It's alright. I'm right here. Don't open your eyes. We're almost to Fairy Tail." She said gently running her hand through his hair. He smiled and nodded off again. Lucy smiled down at him. He looked so peaceful right now. Just then Erza, Gray and Happy returned. Happy was carrying a fish in his hand looking positively ecstatic.

"Look Lucy! I got a fish." He said holding it up to her.

"I can see that…oh…" Lucy had just noticed Erza and Gray were both covered in fish parts.

"What…"

"Don't ask." They said at the same time. They sat down starting daggers and the blue cat. He took no notice, eating his fish happily.

It wasn't long before they pulled into Magnolia. Lucy gently shook Natsu awake.

"What's going on?" He asked looking around. He suddenly sat up when he realized where he was.

"Natsu, relax. We're not moving anymore. We're in Magnolia." Lucy said putting her hand on his shoulder. He looked around then sighed when he realized it was true.

"Oh good." He grabbed Lucy's hand. "Let's go before it moves again." He ran off the train pulling Lucy behind him.

"Natsu, wait on me." Happy flew after him. Erza and Gray trailing after.

Natsu ran right through Magnolia leaving a trail of flames behind him. Lucy looked like a rag doll flopping behind him, her feet not even touching the ground. The people of Magnolia got an afternoon laugh as the pair zoomed by.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. Chapter 2 coming soon!

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the support so far. I was so happy to see so many of you want to continue reading this story.

* * *

Natsu burst into Fairy Tail with a happy cry.

"I'm home!"

"Natsu, don't ever do that again!" Lucy yelled at him, rubbing the arm he had pulled her by. "You almost took off my arm."

"Oh, Natsu nii-chan. Welcome back." Romeo greeted his fellow fire mage. "How did the mission go?"

"Good, except there was a complication."

"What kind of complication?" Wendy, who was sitting next to Romeo, asked.

"I'll show you." He said ran away from Lucy. Lucy was pulled towards him. She crashed into him and they both crashed into the table were team Shadow Gear was sitting.

"Natsu! You couldn't have just told them!" Lucy yelled.

"But it's easier to show them."

"What just happened?" Levy asked.

"See! They still don't know. You made us crash for no reason!"

"Alright, I'm sorry." Natsu said.

"Kinda want some info here." Levy said. Quite a few members of the guild had gathered around the pair now.

"We can explain." Erza said walking in with Grey and Happy.

"Grey sama!" Juvia yelled and hugged the ice mage. "Grey sama smells like fish. It reminds Juvia of the sea and Juvia loves the sea!"

"Anyone going to tell us what's going on?" Gajeel asked.

"Natsu and Lucy got trapped by a spell. A personal area binding spell. It forces them to stay in each other's personal space." Erza said. At that several members started laughing. Lucy's face grew red while Natsu turned and leapt at the nearest laugher to him (who happened to be Jet) but he was stopped by the spell. He and Lucy slammed together yet again.

"Stop it!" She yelled.

"Master, do you know anything we can do?" Erza asked the third/sixth master of Fairy Tail. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I don't know any anti-spell we can use. But there might be way to break it."

"Really?" Lucy said happily.

"Yes, Reedus can I borrow your light pen?"

"Oui." The artist replied with a nod. He passes his light pen.

"Alright let's say this is you two." Master drew two stick figures next to each other in the air.

"That doesn't look anything like me. I should have more muscles and be eating fire."

"It looks like a pretty good likeness. Scrawny and weak looking." Gajeel said.

"Why you…" He ignited his palm. Lucy grabbed him by the vest to stop him from running off.

"Just listen to master." She said.

"As I was saying…this is you two and this is the area you have stay in because of the spell." He drew a circle around the two stick figures. "Let's call it the yellow zone." He touched it and circle turned yellow.

"Because of the spell whenever one of you leaves the yellow zone you are pulling back towards the other person or the other person is pulled to you." He demonstrated by making the stick figures run out of the circle only to pull they right back.

"We already know this gramps." Natsu said.

"Yes but do you know that these kind of spells sometimes have a range of effectiveness."

"What's that?" Romeo asked. Master drew a much larger circle around the other one.

"It's like this," He touched the circle turning it red. "This is the red zone. Once Natsu and Lucy leave the yellow zone they enter the red zone were the spell is effective. But if they are somehow able to with stand the effects of the spell for long enough to get a certain distance away from each other then the spell will break. But this won't be easy. Natsu and Lucy will never be able to get far enough from each other on their own."

He drew a two more stick figures on the outside of the red circle at opposite sides. He then drew a line from one of the stick on the outside to one in the yellow circle. Then did same for the other pair.

"If we help pull them apart," He touched the figures and the ones on the outside began pulling the line. They pulled until the stick figure Natsu and Lucy were outside the red circle. Both circles broke and disappeared leaving the four stick figures jumping for joy. "then we should be able to break the spell."

"I see. We need to try and get Natsu and Lucy as far away from each other as possible. That shouldn't be so hard." Levy said.

"Except we don't exactly how far we have to pull them apart. Plus the spell will be trying to pull them together." Erza said.

"Correct, so we'll need some strong pullers." Master said. He looked around the room "Laxus, Gajeel you two are about the strongest we have when it comes to pure strength."

"Sure whatever." Laxus said getting up from his chair.

"Figures the salamander would need my help." Gajeel said with a smirk.

"I don't need your help! Or Laxus! I can do this myself." Natsu yelled and began running away from Lucy. But just like master said they were pulled back together.

"Natsu stop it. You can't do this alone." Erza said.

"Let's head outside, we need as much space as possible." Master said and hopped off the bar counter. The rest of fairly tail followed. In the field behind Fairy Tail everyone gathered in a group around Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel and Laxus.

"Alright you two, grab Natsu and Lucy and when I say go, run away from each other. You should feel like something is pulling back, whatever you do don't stop until you feel this pull stop completely.

"Sounds simple enough." Laxus said. He wrapped one arm around Natsu's chest.

"Whenever you are ready." Gajeel said. He positioned himself to throw Lucy over his shoulder when Master said go.

"Okay, ready…go."

Both men took off running in opposite directions. Everyone in Fairy Tail cheered, it looked like it was working. They have gotten about fifty feet away from each other when the spell really took effect. Nastu's feet pulled straight on from under him, pointing straight towards Lucy, while Lucy slipped from Gajeel's grip for a moment. But the iron mage grabbed her out of the air, wrapping his arms under her's. It was quite a site to see Lucy straight out in the air, Gajeel trying to hold her back. He tried to walk backwards but the spell was too strong, instead he began to slide forward his feet making two trenches in the dirt.

Laxus began to experience the same thing. He shifted his grip on Natsu so he was using both his hands, but he was still being pulled towards Lucy and Gajeel.

"They need more pullers. Some of you all go help them." Master said. Elfman ran towards Gajeel while Bickslow ran to help Laxus. By now the other members were yelling encouragement.

"Come on Gajeel!" Levy yelled.

"Laxus you are stronger that this spell!" Fried said.

"Don't give up you guys!" Wendy said.

"Elfman, you call yourself a man! Men should be strong!" Evergreen yelled.

That was the moment Lucy slipped from Gajeel's grasp. She flew in the air then knocked over Natsu, Laxus and Bickslow.

"Okay…we need to try something else." Master said.

That was how every member at the guild was divided into two groups, and Lucy and Natsu were tied around the torso with chains. On Natsu's side was Laxus, Grey, Juvia, Bixlow, Jet, Romeo, Mirajane, Fried, Happy, Macao, Elfman, Evergreen, Vijeeter, Wakaba and Max.

Pulling Lucy was Erza, Gajeel, Wendy, Pantherlily (in his large form), Levy, Droy, Reedus, Charile, Cana, Lisanna, Nab, Alzack, Bisca, Warren and Laki.

"Alright everyone, on my signal!" Erza called. "1…2…3!" Everyone in Fairy Tail pulled. Like before it took a few seconds before the spell took effect. So for a few seconds the two teams were running in opposite directions Natsu and Lucy being pulled mercilessly behind, then the spell took effect and everyone dug in their heels as Lucy and Natsu began to pull in the other direction.

Amazingly even with majority of Fairy Tail pulling they couldn't get any further.

"Come on everyone. Together!" Master called. Everyone pulled together and managed a few more steps apart, but the further they got the stronger the spell pulled. Soon everyone was red in the face and struggling to pull, sweat running down their heads. Suddenly the chain holding Natus broke. He went flying towards Lucy while everyone who had being pulling on his side fell backwards in a giant heap.

Natsu crashed into Lucy and the entrie line on her side went stumbling backwards. So basically Fairy Tail ended up in a tangle of limbs.

"Oh, that went well." Lucy said rubbing her head. Natsu grunted next to her.

"We can't give up yet. If Natsu's chain hadn't broke it would have worked." Romeo said.

"He's right. We won't let one failed attempt stop us." Erza said. Everyone agreed with a cheer. And like the resolute Fairy Tail members they were, they didn't let their first failed attempt stop them.

Or a second…or third…or fourth…or the fifteenth…by the nineteenth they were felling less hopeful. Apparently the number for 'the amount of times it takes for Fairy Tail before they give up' was twenty seven. They called it a day when they ended up it yet another mess of limbs.

Holding their aching everything they all went back into the guild to nurse their injuries. Mirajane handed out icepacks and bandages while everyone collapsed into chairs and benches. Wendy didn't even make it that far before her legs gave out, leaving her flat out on the floor. Elfman picked her up and placed her on a bench before falling down himself.

"Okay, so maybe we didn't break the spell today." Levy said sitting next to Lucy and gratefully taking an ice pack from Mirajane. "But we'll think of something. By tomorrow you guys will be able to stand more than a foot away from each other." She said. She sighed as she placed the ice pack on her shoulder.

Lucy just grunted while Natsu didn't respond.

"Oh, I only want to go home and crawl into my bed." Lucy said.

"What are you going to do about that?" Levy asked.

"What do you mean?" Lucy looked at her friend.

"Well, you two have to go home together. Whose home are you going to?" Levy said.

"Mine of course." Lucy said.

"What?" Natsu's head shot up and he looked at her. "Why can't we go to my place?" He asked.

"One, your place is dirty. Two, your place isn't not my place. Three, you end up in my bed half the time anyway." Lucy said.

"What? What is Natsu doing in your bed?" Levy asked.

"We sleep together all the time." Natsu said.

"YOU SLE…" Lucy clapped a hand over Levy's mouth before she could get out another word.

"It's not like that." Lucy said. "He breaks in the middle of the night and sleeps next to me. _Nothing else_."

"Oh, I see." Levy said. She glanced between Natsu and Lucy. "Well, if you're used to it then at least that shouldn't be a problem."

"Yeah it's not much of silver lining." Lucy said sighing. "Natsu, let's take off. I really need a hot ba…" She stopped mid sentence.

"Hot…what Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Oh GOD! How are we going to bath! And change clothes!" Lucy cried. Levy's eyes' grew wide as did Mira's and Lisanna's who were sitting nearby. Grey and Gajeel started lauging. Erza frowned as she thought on the problem.

"What's the problem? We'll just bath and change like normal." Natsu said not seeing the problem.

"Baka! I'm not going to let you see me naked!" Lucy yelled. Everyone looking at Natsu could practically see the suspensions dots (...) above his head.

"So what? We're friends aren't we?"

"Natsu, I…you…can't see me naked…"

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Because?"

"Just because okay!" Lucy said. She hopped off the stool to storm off, forgetting about the spell for a moment. She was pulled backwards and hit Natsu. They flipped over the counter and landed behind the bar.

"Are you guys okay?" Mira asked looking down at them. They both grunted. Lucy and Natsu stood up.

"Let's just go. We'll think of something." Lucy said grabbing Natsu hand and pulling him out of the guild.

"They are not going to figure out something are they?" Grey said.

"If they do it will probably back fire…or, with Natsu, catch on fire." Erza said.

Outside the sun had set and Lucy and Natsu were walking shoulder to shoulder making their way to Lucy's apartment.

"Oie! Wait, we forgot Happy." Natsu said suddenly. Lucy groaned.

"I'm too tried to walk back now. Last I saw him he was sleeping next to Charlie. I'm sure he'll be fine one night." Lucy said. Natsu frowned looking back in the direction of the guild.

"Natsu, please? I'm tired right now. We crashed into each other so many times. I'm so sore, I'm not sure if I could take another step."

"Alright, he'll be fine on his own." Natsu said. He suddenly picked Lucy up, bridal style and began walking again.

"N…Natsu!" Lucy blushed wildly.

"You said you were tired. It was kinda my fault we are in this mess, so the least I could do is carry you." Natsu said smiling. Lucy blushed harder and looked away. She mumbled a thank you.

"But it's not your fault." She said.

"If I had gotten you away from that blast earlier then we wouldn't be stuck together." He said.

"You couldn't have known what it was going to do. Besides you tried to save me, even if it ended having some negative reparations, it was still sweet of you."

"You're my namaka. I'll always protect you."

"I know Natsu."

* * *

Next chapter Natsu and Lucy have to find a way to bath...hmm...I might have to change my rating.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	3. Chapter 3

Their first night forced together...this can't be good. For them, however for us it's hilarious.

* * *

Natsu carried Lucy all the way to her place. When they reached Lucy's apartment instead of putting her down like she expected him to do, Natsu ran straight at the wall. With a massive leap, boosted by some flames, he landed on the windowsill of her apartment.

"We could have just used the door you know."

"That would take to long." He said, opened the window and climbed inside. He placed Lucy down.

"Alright, we need to figure out what to do next." She said.

"I thought you wanted to take a bath?" He asked. She hit him on the head.

"I'm not just going to take a bath in front of you!" She yelled.

"Ow! Geez alright. You don't have to get violent." He said rubbing his head. "What are you going to do then?"

"I have an idea. Come here." She turned Natsu and moved his scarf so it was over his eyes. She tied it so it wouldn't move. She waved her hands in front his eyes to make sure he couldn't see anything.

"Alright. Now I won't mind having you the bathroom. And when I finish I'll blindfold myself so you can have bath."

"You don't have to worry about that. I already took a bath this morning."

"Natsu, you only bath once a day?"

"Don't be silly. Only when I really need too. I won't need another bath for at least two days."

Lucy's jaw dropped.

"If I wasn't so tired right now I would give you lecture on personal hygiene."

"Hi-what now?" Natus asked scratched his head. Lucy sighed. But what was she to expect from someone who was raised by a dragon.

"Come on." She took his hand and led him to bathroom. After double checking he couldn't see she slipped out of her clothes and sank into the warm waters of her tub. She let out a content sigh. Natsu stumbled around a bit but managed to sit next to the tub.

"Hey Luce…"

"Hmm…"

"You smell nice."

Lucy was happy Natsu was blind folded so he couldn't see her blush. "Well that's being clean smells like." She said. She tapped him on the nose leaving behind suds and making him sneeze.

"What was that?"

"It's called bubble bath. You might want to try it some time."

"Thanks I'm fine." He said rubbing his nose.

"Well, whether it's a bubbly one or not you are taking a bath this evening." Lucy said firmly.

"But I took one this morning!"

"If we are forced to stay next to each other, then you are taking a bath morning and evening! Until the spell wears off or we break it." Lucy said Natsu frowned at her and she could almost imagine the look he would be giving her, if she could see his eyes.

"No buts Natsu. With any lucky you might pick up some good habits from me while we are stuck together." Lucy said. He mumbled a little bit but didn't argue. Lucy smiled and went back to enjoying her bath. She allowed herself ten more minutes before getting up. Natsu heard her and stood up as well.

His hands moved around in the air for a few seconds, looking for something he could use to guide himself. Lucy quickly wrapped herself in a towel and took his hand. She led the way out of the bath and into her room. She slipped on some undies and threw on some PJ's before removing the scarf from Natsu.

"Wasn't so bad? Was it?"

"No…" He mumbled. She could tell he was still miffed that he had to take a bath. She couldn't help but think he was like a little kid.

"It's not torture or anything. You act like your allergic to water or something." She said. She took his scarf from him.

"Luce…"

"I'll give you back, I know how important it is to you. I'm just using it to blindfold myself. Besides you have to take it off to bath anyway."

They walked back into the bathroom and Lucy drew a new bath from him.

"Don't worry; it's just a normal bath, nothing fancy." She said when she noticed the way he was looking at all the bottles she had lined up against the wall. Once the tub was full she tied his scarf around her eyes. She paused for a moment, breathing in his scent. It was so overwhelming from his scarf. She suddenly remembered Natsu was right next to her and shook her head to clear it.

"Alright you can go now." She said sitting on the edge of the tub. She heard him shuffle around a bit while he rid himself of his clothes. Once or twice Lucy felt an arm or garment brush against her and she felt her face heat up. Then she heard the sound of water sloshing around.

Natsu sat down in the tub frowning. He moved his hands under the water a couple times making waves. He washed his face by rubbing it in the water, still frowning looked over at Lucy who was still sitting on the edge of the tub.

"Am…Lucy…I don't know how to use any of this stuff."

"You don't have too. Just use soap and shampoo like you normally do." She said. Natsu didn't reply. "Natsu…you do use soap and shampoo…don't you?" She asked.

"Not really. I've used soap a couple of time, I don't really like it. It makes my eyes burn and it taste funny. Never used shampoo." He said quietly.

"Can I ask…how do you normally bath?"

"I wash off in the river up in the hills. Igneel always said there is nothing like a ice cold river to wash away dirt." Natsu said, a little proudly.

"Oh, I see. Well you don't have to use soap. I guess most of your dirt would have washed off anyway from the hot water."

"But…I'm a little curious now. Could you show me what you do with some of this stuff?" Natsu asked. Lucy blushed again.

"Am, I'm not so sure Natsu."

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaase!" He said. He sounded just like a three year old when he did that. Dam him for being so hard to refuse.

"But I'll have to take off your scarf."

"I don't mind."

"Yeah but I do. I have an idea. You see the pink and blue bottle?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Natsu reached over an took the bottle up.

"Open it and pore some of the stuff inside in the tub."

"Okay." Natsu pulled out the stopper and turned over the bottle, a large quantity of the liquid fell into the tub.

"Okay, that sounds like enough. Mix your hands in the water until the tub is filled with suds." Lucy said.

"What, how could a tub this big get filled with suds?"

"Mix up the water and watch." Lucy said. Natsu stirred the water with his hands a little bit. To his amazement soap bubble began to form on the water. He let out a cry like a child and started moving his hands quickly in the water. Some of it splashed outside the tub. Lucy heard the water hit the titled floor and felt some spill over.

"Careful, you're making water spill over." She said.

"Sorry, but this is so cool." He continued mixing until there where mountains of bubbles in front of him. "Okay, tub is now full." He said. Lucy peeked out from under the scarf and saw the tub was full, the only part of Natsu she could see was his shoulders, chest and head. She sighed and took of the scarf completely.

"Alright, I'll show you how you shampoo your hair." She said leading over and taking up a white bottle. She poured some of the shampoo out into her hand and started to rub it Natsu's hair. The fire mage squirmed under her.

"Stay still, will you." She said. She rubbed his head until it was white it soap. He spotted his refection and laughed.

"I look like I have snow on my head." He said. He blew a breath upwards sending some the subs into the air for a moment. Lucy couldn't help but smile at his playfulness.

"Alright, you can wash it out in the water now." She said. He took a deep breath and disappeared under the bubbles. A large amount of water sloshed out of the tub, wetting the floor and the bottom Lucy's pants.

"Natsu!" She jumped up to escape to water…only she jumped back to far. The spell took effect and pulled her into the tub. She froze as she looked down at Natsu…a very naked Natsu. She snapped her eyes shut and stood up quickly. She heart was pounding in her chest.

"Sorry Lucy." Natsu said.

"Th-that's okay. It was an accident. Just dry up and put something on." She said quickly. She reached blindly around until she felt the towels. She held it out waiting for Natsu to take it.

"That's okay. I don't need a towel." He said. Intrigued she opened her eyes and squeaked then held up the towel quickly, blocking everything below Natsu's chest. Despite what had just happened she watching eagerly as Natsu stood before her dipping wet, yet as she watched less water was on his body.

Steam rose in spirals from his body as he heated his skin just enough to evaporate the water.

"Pretty awesome, right?" Natsu said. Lucy just nodded, finding herself unable to speak. She was still holding the towel to block her view of Natsu.

"Am…some clothes Natsu…" She managed to choke out.

"Oh right." Natsu reached over an grabbed his pants and pulled them on. Together they stepped out of the now half filled tub. Lucy sighed at the layer of water on her bathroom floor.

"Man, looks like I'm going to have to mop." She said.

"No you won't" Natsu said and lit his palm. He resealed a stream of flames. It was controlled enough that the water evaporated but nothing else was touched.

"Wow, thanks Natsu." Lucy looked at Natsu, but quickly had to look away because her cheeks grew red just looking at him.

"I should change into some less wet and then we can have some dinner." She said. She handed him his scarf. "Cover your eyes until I finish change." She said still not looking at him. He tied the scarf around his eyes. She pulled him behind her, trying to ignore the fact he hadn't put on his vest yet. She got out of her wet clothes and put on a clean set of PJ's.

"O…Okay. You can look now."

Natsu pulled down the scarf and grinned at her.

"What?" She asked blushing again.

"It's just…I like this PJ's on you more than the last one you put on." He said. She looked at her clothes; she hadn't really thought about what she was taking out, she had just grabbed the first ones she saw. Now she saw it was the new set she had gotten just two weeks ago.

On the cloth were images of chibi dragons, flying around and breathing fire. She blushed harder. She had bought this set because it reminded her of her favorite dragon slayer. She jumped as Natsu placed his hand on her forehead.

"You okay Luce, you're really red." Natsu said.

"I'm fine Natsu!" She hit away his hand and blushed harder. She stormed towards her kitchen, except she moved to quickly and spell took effect causing her crash into Natsu…again.

* * *

Poor Lucy...but the night isn't over just yet.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	4. Chapter 4

And we continue the first night with Lucy and Natsu. And in the latter part of the chapter Fairy Tail has another plan to help separate the two.

* * *

Lucy put two bowls of instant ramen on the kitchen table. Natsu heated up a kettle of water then poured it into the bowls. They sat down next to each other, waiting the ten minutes before the noodles were ready. Lucy was looking everywhere but Natsu. When she did take the risk to look over at him, her face would heat up again and she was forced to look away.

"Lucy, you sure you aren't feeling sick or anything? You're face is really red. I think you might be getting a fever." Natsu said.

"I'm fine Natsu…the ramen should be ready by now." She said quickly, still not looking at him. They picked up their chopsticks and clapped their hands together, saying thanks for the food, before starting to eat. Natsu quickly slurped up his ramen, getting more on his face then in his mouth.

"Natsu slow down. No one wants to take your food." Lucy said looking at him. He pulled a long noodle into mouth. Lucy sighed and took a napkin from the table and started to wipe the sauce from his cheeks and chin. She stopped when she noticed the look he was giving her.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh…" Natsu ran a hand threw his hair, "It's just…" He didn't finish his sentence as a faint blush appeared on his face. Lucy blushed harder and looked away. She started at her ramen again, holding the bowl close to her face, hoping to block it from view. Natsu went back to his bowl too, turning the other way. He finished eating first and just sat next to her, turning the empty blow in his hands.

"Are you finished?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, a little while now." He said looking at her. Lucy looked back and gave silent thanks when she didn't feel her cheeks heat up.

"What do you want to do now?" She asked taking his bowl.

"I don't know. Anything is cool with me. What do you usually do?" He said.

"Me? Well, normally I work on my novel."

"Then work on your novel."

"But what will you do?"

"Eh, I'll find something to do." He said grinning.

"You sure?"

"Yes, it is your apartment. You should do what you want."

"Okay." Lucy led the way to her bedroom and sat at her desk. Natsu sat down right behind the chair, crossed legged, his back to the back of the chair. He looked around the room while listening to sound of Lucy's pen scratching at the paper. He started to flick a small fireball back and forth between his palms. After a while he tried making the fire do different things, making it twist in a spiral between his palms then making small flame stars that he threw in the air. They went up about two feet above his head then broke apart in little sparks and embers.

Lucy until this point that been so absorbed in her writing had completely zoned out, but she had written herself into a block and stopped to think about what to write next. The noise made her turn around in her chair. Natsu hadn't noticed she had stopped writing. She watched in fascination as he made shapes out of the flames in his hands. He made a tiny fire dragon appear in his hand. Lucy thought it looked a lot like the dragons on her pajamas. She smiled absentmindedly. She noticed the flames were getting smaller and less detailed after a while. Suddenly Natsu's hands dropped and his head fell forward.

"Natsu?" She called out. He gave a little jerk and looked around quickly.

"Whasgoinon…" he slurred his words. Lucy glanced at her clock and did a double take, it was close to midnight. She must have been writing longer than she had realized.

"Sorry Natsu, I didn't even notice the time. I'll stop for now. We can go sleep." She said. He just mumbled something. She switched off her lamp while Natsu stood up and shuffled to bed. He flopped into the bed, on his stomach, his head turned to the side. Lucy pushed him around because he was taking up most of the space. She lay down on her side so she was facing Natsu. His breaths were shallow and even.

'He already fell asleep.' Lucy thought smiling slightly. She turned over was just drifting off when an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Natsu!?"

He didn't reply, she turned her head to him and saw he was still asleep. He mumbled something in his sleep. She saw his eyes flickering under his eyelids. She wondered what he was dreaming. She let out a small squeak as his grip on her tightened and he pulled her closer, so close his scarf was just tickling her nose. She was enveloped in his scent again. She let out sigh and let herself relax. Her fingers tangled in the scarf as she closed her eyes breathing him in.

He smelt, unsurprisingly, of fire, a crisp fresh fire, not smoky. He also smelt slightly of vanilla. She wondered if it was because of his bath. Vanilla was the scent of her bubble bath. She drifted off thinking that vanilla and fire made a good combination.

* * *

Natsu was the first to wake up. He yet out yawn and stretched his right hand above his head. He tried to move his left hand but found he couldn't. He looked to his left and saw Lucy's head was on his shoulder, his arm was wrapped around her shoulders holding her close. He couldn't help but smile. She shifted slightly and opened her eyes, looking up at him.

"Morning." He said giving her smile.

"Mmm…G'morning." She replied rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She sat up and yet out a jaw cracking yawn, almost too big to keep behind her hand.

"You don't think there is any chance the spell could have worn off?" She asked.

"Easy way to check." He pushed her off the bed. She let out a yelp as she fell over the edge of the bed. As soon as she was out of his sight Natsu felt himself pulled forward. He landed right on top of Lucy.

"That would be a no, spell didn't wear off." Natsu said looking down at her.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out when you fell on top of me." She said. "Thanks for pushing me out of my bed by the way."

"Sorry, I guess I didn't have to be so rough." He said giving her a sheepish grin.

"You think?" She said, an amused smile playing on her lips. After a few moments she said "Natsu…you can get up now, you know."

"Oh, right." Natsu stood up, pulling Lucy up with him. Lucy gave a stretch, her hands behind her head.

"Well how about some breakfast?" She said. "Bacon and eggs sound good?"

"It sounds great." Natsu said grinning. They made their way to the kitchen. They managed to work in the kitchen, without getting in each other's way or without getting too far from each other. Lucy threw several pieces of bacon on the frying pan, while Natsu worked on the counter next to the stove, whisking the eggs.

It wasn't long before they had a large plate of eggs, bacon and even some toast on the table. Natsu dished out a large amount for himself and dug in.

"Natsu, you don't have to eat so quickly." Lucy said.

"Bhtissoood." He said.

"What?"

Natsu swallowed. "But it's so good. You are a really good cook Lucy."

She blushed slightly. "Bacon and eggs hardly make me a good cook. It taste good no matter how you make it."

"Yeah, but yours is the best I've had." Natsu said stuffing bacon into his mouth. Lucy smiled at his comment.

They managed to have baths without repeating what had happened yesterday, much to Lucy's relief. By the time they left for Fairy Tail Lucy was feeling pretty good. It looked like it was shaping up to be a good day.

That changed when she walked into Fairy Tail.

As soon as Natsu and Lucy walked through the guilds door several guild members were on them, all yelling loudly and pulling them.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked. She was answered by about ten persons talking at once. She managed to make of the words 'rock', 'push' and 'cliff'.

Erza gave a loud whistle that made everyone quiet down.

"What they were trying to say is, a bunch of us were up last night and we think we came up with a plan that might break the spell."

"Alright what is it?" Lucy asked. The members of Fairy Tail gave her grin that she didn't like. She and Natsu shared a look. Half an hour later everyone was on a cliff, Lucy as tied to a tree right at the edge and right in front of that tree was Natsu, tied to a boulder.

"How exactly is pushing me over a cliff going to break the spell?" Natsu asked as Gray pulled the chains tighter around him.

"This spell might be stronger than us, but there is no way it's stronger than gravity. We added the boulder to be extra sure you fall all the way down." He said.

"I'm not so sure about this, guys. What if the cliff isn't long enough? Master said if we don't past the range of the spell it won't work."

"This is the highest cliff in Magnolia." Levy said.

"Am I the only person with a problem with the fact I'm about to be pushed OFF A CLIFF!" Natsu yelled.

"What's wrong salamander? Afraid of heights?" Gajeel asked grinning.

"NO!" He yelled at Gajeel.

"Then what's the problem. I know you've been in worst spots than this." Gajeel said.

"He's right Natsu. You've probably taken hits that were harder than it would be if the boulder landed on top of you. Besides, we picked this spot not just because it's the highest cliff. Look down there." Erza said. Natsu and Lucy looked down the cliff and saw a lake at the bottom.

"That lake is pretty deep. It should provide more than enough of a cushion for the fall." Wendy said.

"Plus, these chains will be easy for you to break." Gray said. "Once you feel the pull of the spell stop you can break them and you'll be free."

Natsu frowned. "I…I'm not sure I want the…oh alright. Let's just get it over with." He said with a sigh. Lucy noticed he looked…sad.

"Natsu, are you okay?" She asked softly so only he would hear. He looked at her with a smiled.

"Course I am. Why won't I be?" He said.

"I don't know…you just…" She was cut off by Gajeel.

"Okay, heave-oh!" Gajeel pushed the boulder over the edge of the cliff. As soon as he had Lucy felt herself pull against the chains holding her against the tree. She waited to hear the splash, but none came, the pull on her grew harder.

"No way!" Gray said looking over the cliff. Lucy looked down and saw the boulder hovering in the air, about three quarters of the way down the cliff. It kept jerking up and down, like it couldn't decide which way to go.

"That is so cool." Romeo said. Everyone was looking over the edge of the cliff now.

"Maybe if we jump on it." Droy said.

"Could work. If enough weight is added then it should get lower." Levy said.

"But who's going to jump?" Jet said.

Lucy heard a creak.

"Why don't we just get a bigger boulder?" Wendy said.

The tree shuddered. Lucy looked around, wondering what was going on. "Ahh...guys?" She said. No one heard her.

"Even if we get a bigger boulder, how are we going to him out of the air?" Lisanna said.

"I could fly someone down." Pantherlily said.

The tree shook again, this time she thought it moved. "Guys?" She said a little louder, still no one heard her.

"No, if we get him loose now the spell could act like a rubber band. All that energy suddenly released, it might send him flying back up here, could hurt him and Lucy." Erza said.

"Did it look like the boulder just dropped lower just now…never mind it jerked back up." Levy said.

The tree tilted suddenly over the edge of the cliff. It's roots held it in place, but just only.

"GUYS!" Lucy yelled. Everyone's turned towards her in time to see the tree rip free of the cliff and go plummeting over the side. Her scream filled the air. The tree crashed right into the boulder and both made a huge splash into the lake. Everyone watched the water toss around.

"Why haven't they come up yet?" Wendy asked when a quite a few seconds had passed. As the same moment everyone had the same thought Levy was just the first to say it out loud. "Something's wrong, they're taking too long."

* * *

What happened to them? You'll find out in the next chapter.

Nardragon~ until the page.


	5. Chapter 5

And the next chapter you have been asking for. enjoy.

* * *

"Crap!" Gray said.  
"We have to get down there!" Erza yelled. She, Gray and Gajeel jumped of the cliff.  
The rest of Fairy Tail hurried down the cliff face, using a narrow part that ziz-zaged down the cliff face.

Lucy had hit the water screaming. Water filled her mouth and she gagged, which didn't help since she was already twenty feet under water. Natsu had been hit by the tree in the face and gut. It had completely winded him. As he opened his mouth to take a breath he had hit the water. He took in water instead. He was still dazed and his lungs screamed for air. He felt the boulder shake as it hit the lake bed. He opened his eyes, but couldn't see anything because of all the bubbles. He only thing he could make out was the light, so far above him. The bubbles still trickled around him.

He was idly reminded of Lucy's bubble bath. Lucy! The thought of her snapped him back to reality. Lucy had fallen in with him. Where was she? He looked around in the water. He spotted the tree just in front of him and in the half light of the lake he saw her. How could he have not seen her before? She wasn't moving and her eyes were closed. He cried out her name but all that came out was bubbles. Her hair was floating around her head like a halo.

'She looks like she is sleeping.' Natsu thought for moment before he scolded himself. 'You have to get her out of here!' He yelled to himself. He leaded forward but forgot he was tied down. Mentally cursing Grey and Gajeel for tying him so tightly, he managed to grip one of the chains in his hands. He lit his palm, but just made the water around it boil. He gritted his teeth and with a cry he pressed against the chains. Bubbles boiled around his palms and rose upwards as the chain glowed red.

With a final cry he broke the chain and he closed short distance to Lucy. He lifted his hands to her face but there was no response. He gripped the chains around her and pulled back. He placed both feet on the tree on either side of her and pushed back. The chain gave and he went spinning back in the water. The spell pulled Lucy towards Natsu.

'This spell was actually useful for once.' He thought. He wrapped his hands around her waist quickly, then using every ounce of energy he could muster he kicked off the lake floor using the bubbles created by his flames to help his ascent.

At the surface Erza, Gray and Gajeel were looking around.

"Do you see any sight of them?" Erza called out.

"No! The water is still too choppy from the boulder and tree falling in." Grey called back.

"I'm going to dive down!" Gajeel said. He turned both his hands into metal pillars and let the weight drag him down. He sank quickly but he had only gone a few meters when he was knocked aside by Natsu swimming to the surface. He broke the surface gasping for breath. Gray and Erza swam over. Gray froze the water under them making a platform of ice large enough for them to walk on.

Natsu placed Lucy down. She still hadn't moved.

"Lucy! Wake up!" He yelled. Erza and Gray were right next to him. Erza looked towards the cliff face. The others were almost to the bottom now. She spotted the person who they needed the most right now.

"WENDY!" She cried. The girl looked up and knew she was needed.

"Charlie!" Wendy said.  
"Right!" The exceed's wings appeared and she grabbed Wendy and they flew down the cliff. Pantherlily and Happy right behind.

"Lucy!" Natsu said again. He remembered something he had seen done a few times, in just this situation. He placed his hands in her chest and pressed down a few times. She idn't move. He pressed again. She still didn't move. He knew the next part he was supposed to do but it meant he would have to…No! He had to this. He tilled her chin back and leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. He breathed into her. He pulled back hoping for some kind of response. She didn't move.

"Lucy…please" It came out as a croak. He pressed his lips to hers again. This time when he breathed out she gave a jerk. He pulled back and looked on as she coughed water out of her mouth.

"Lucy!" he hugged her tightly.

"Natsu…" She hugged him back, gripping his clothes. Gray gave a huge sigh and rocked back on his feet.

"That was quick thinking Natsu. Where did you learn to do that?" Erza said a relieved smile on her face. Wendy landed on the ice.

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay." She said clapping her hands to her chest.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Natsu asked. He had one hand on the side of her face, the other at her waist.

"Y-yeah…yeah. I think so." She said leaning her forehead against his. Her hands were gripping the front of his vest. "Thank you Natsu." She said softly.

"You don't need to thank me, I'm just glad you're okay." He said. In the water next to the ice Gajeel popped up.

"Hey, you two okay?" Gajeel asked. They both nodded.

"Good, so I don't feel bad about doing this." He reached out and hit Natsu. "That's for knocking me over in the water!"

"Gajeel! That was uncalled for." Pantherlily said.

"Natsu, I'm sorry. I should have been there to catch the two of you." Happy said.

"That's alright. Even if you, lily and Charlie had worked together I doubt that you would have been able to hold up the boulder and tree." Natsu said. Erza put a hand on Lucy's and Natsu's shoulders.

"I'm sorry you two. I think we underestimated the strength the spell." She said.

"It's alright. Let's just get out of here." Lucy said.

"I'm on it." Gray said standing up. "Ice make bridge!" A path of ice froze to the shore. The others were already there calling out to them. Natsu helped Lucy to her feet. He held onto her hand as they walked back to shore.

Levy hugged Lucy as soon as their feet touched solid ground. "Thank God you're okay. I thought I was going to have heart attack. I'm so sorry. We should have realized this idea was stupid." She said. Lucy hugged her back, but only with one hand. The other she keep firmly gripped in Natsu's.

"It was a good plan, it just hit a snag." She said with a laugh.

"You're soaking. Come on, let's back to the guild and I'll get you some dry clothes." Levy said.

"Oie, shrimp. I jumped into the help them. Why don't you get me some dry clothes." Gajeel said.

"This was your stupid idea! I'm not going to get you anything!" Levy yelled at the iron dragon slayer. She looped her hand through Lucy's free hand and turned her back on Gajeel.

They headed back to the guild where Natsu and Lucy collapsed next to the bar. Natsu had already dried himself off by bursting into flames for a few seconds. Lucy was still dripping water everywhere. Levy ran off to get her some clothes while the other guild members milled around. Gray dropped into the seat next to Natsu, while Erza sat next Lucy. Levy returned carrying a fresh set of clothes.

"Thanks Levy. Natsu let's go." Lucy and Natsu got up and headed to find an empty room.

"They figure out how to fix their…problem?" Mira asked.

"No clue." Levy said.

"It looks like it thought." Erza said. "Hey, Mira is there any cake around. I could really go for a slice right now." She said. Mira nodded and disappeared for a few seconds, returning with a slice of cake and handing it to Erza. From the second floor Laxus appeared at the balcony.

"I take it, it didn't work." He called down. "I told you so didn't I?"

"It would have worked, if the stupid tree had been stronger or the stupid boulder had been bigger!" Gajeel yelled.

"Yeah, right. It was stupid idea from the start, no matter what you did." Laxus said smugly.

"Come down here and say that to my face!"

"Make me."

Gajeel jumped right up to the second floor, landed on the balcony, right in front of Laxus. He grabbed him by his shirt.

"Say that to me again." Gajeel said darkly.

"It was a stupid idea." Laxus said slowly, stressing each word. Everyone was watching the two now. Mirajane sighed and counted in her head '3…2…1'. Gajeel crashed into a table, causing it to break under him. Part of the table was sent flying and knocked the tankard out of Cana's hand.

"Hey! If you want to fight, fight! But leave my beer out of it!" She yelled and reached into her poach pulling out several cards.

"Cana, don't even bother. You would never hold your own against Laxus or Gajeel." Gray said.

"What was that stripper? Who can't I take?" Cana looked at the ice mage.

"Be serious, you couldn't even take me let alone those tw…" Gray suddenly dived out of the way as several cards cut through the air where he had just been. One of the cards was embedded right where he had been sitting.

"You were saying?" Cana said grinning. Grey stood up facing her.

"Ice ma…"

Before Gray could finish a torrent of water knocked Cana was several other members off their feet.

"HOW DEAR YOU ATTACK GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia yelled. She charged at Cana. The others who had been hit by Juvia's attack all jumped into the scuffle.

"Juvia! Don't fight my battles for me!" Gray said jumping into the rapidly growing dust cloud.

Levy, Mirajane and Erza all sighed in union. Erza stood on the bar and opened her mouth. That's when a chair knocked the plate out of her hand. She watched in horror as her cake fell to the floor. A whole ten seconds passed before a war cry ripped out her mouth. She requipped two spears and jumped right into the middle of the fight.

Lucy and Natsu reappeared at the bar.

"Who started it?" Lucy asked.

"Does it matter?" Levy said. Natsu was bouncing on his feet. He gave Lucy a pleading look.

"No!" She said.

"But Lucy!" Natsu was begging on his knees now.

"How do you expect to fight if you have to stay right next to me?"

"I'll make it work. And I promise I won't let anybody hurt you."

"Natsu…"

"Lucy please." Natsu took her hands in his own. "Please."

"Oh alright. But if we crash together so much as once we are sitting this fight out." Lucy took out Leo's key and summoned him.

"You called Lucy." Loke said with a bow.

"Natsu wants to fight; you help him make sure I don't have to fight."

"Thank you Lucy!" Natsu hugged Lucy before pulling her into the fight.

As it turned out Lucy got lucky. They had been in the fight about fifteen minutes when Erza threw an iron club in their direction. Loke pushed Lucy down just in time, but Natsu who had his back turned didn't see it coming.

Loke helped Lucy carry him back to the bar. He placed Natsu on the bar while Lucy took a seat in front of the unconscious fire mage.

"Thanks Loke. You can go back now." Lucy said.

"If I may ask, could I stay a bit longer?" He said.

"Sure, but why?"

"I haven't been in a Fairy Tail fight, since before I became one of your spirits. I would hate to leave the party early." He said. Lucy laughed.

"Sure, go ahead and knock yourself out." Lucy said. Loke grinned and ran back into the fight. Lucy shook her head. She noticed Levy giving her a look.

"What is it?" She asked.

"it's just…you gave in to Natsu's request very easily." She said.

"Oh, that." Lucy blushed slightly. "It's better sometimes to just say yes to him. It can make life easier at times."

"Sure." Levy said. "So how did you work out your bathing issues?"

Lucy grinned and touched Natsu's scarf. "This can be more than just a fashion statement." She said.

"In coming." Mira said. Lucy and Levy jumped into the bar as Elfman was sent flying by Gajeel. He crashed into most of the bar stools. The girls settled down on top of the bar, watching the chaos.

"So you didn't have any problems?" Levy asked.

"Nope." Lucy said quickly. Levy raised her eyebrow at the quick response. Lucy pulled Natsu around laying his head in her lap, as Grey crashed into the bar.

"If you say so." Levy said, but was giving her friend a very knowing look.

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	6. Chapter 6

By the end of this chapter I'm certain you are either going to love it or hate it.

* * *

In the aftermath of the fight Mirajane was cleaning up with the help of Levy, Wendy and Lisanna. Lucy was sitting on the bar, a passed out Natsu in her lap.

"I'm sorry I can't help you guys." She said.

"It's fine. We know you would help if you could." Lisanna said stepping over the unconscious Cana. She picked up a piece of wood that could have once been a chair and threw it into the growing trash pile by the door.

"Besides, there is only so much we can do with everyone on the floor like this." Levy said. She was trying to pull out something from under Gajeel. Wendy came over and helped her pull. Turned out the something was someone. Nab didn't even notice as Levy and Wendy pulled him by his leg to a spot of floor where he could sleep in peace.

"Oh…Lucy my head hurts…" Natsu mumbled suddenly. Lucy looked down at him.

"My head would hurt too if I took a full metal club, the size of my body, to the skull."

"Oh…" Natsu rolled off the counter and the spell pulled Lucy with him.

"Natsu what's wrong with…" The rest of Lucy's sentence died down when she saw he was unconscious again. She sighed at sat up.

"Stupid dragon slayer…" She mumbled to herself.

"Why don't I help you take him home?" Levy asked.

"Really? I would love that." Lucy said.

"Mira I'll be back to help in a little bit." Levy said.

"Take your time. No need to rush." Mira said. Lucy caught Levy and Mira sharing a look. She was suddenly apprehensive…but she still needed help to take Natsu home or wait until he came around. Since the latter didn't look like it was happening any time soon she would have to take whatever Levy and Mira had planned. She and Levy placed Natsu's hands around their necks and lifted him. Together they headed out of the guild with Natsu's feet dragging under him.

"So you going to tell me what really happened last night?" Levy asked once they were outside.

"I don't know what you mean. Nothing happened last night." Lucy said looking the other way.

"Yeah? Then why can't you look at me?"

"I'm not, not looking at you. I'm looking at…at that vendor over there. He might have something I'm interested in."

"He's only selling carrots…you hate carrots."

"Yeah, I knew you wouldn't go for that. But nothing happened last night." Lucy said turning to look at Levy. "We went home, we each had a bath, ate dinner. I wrote a little bit, then we went to sleep. That's it. Period. End of story."

"If that's it, then why is your face the color of Erza's hair?" Levy giving her an evil grin.

"It is not!" Lucy turned away quickly.

"Is too! Ha-you're looking away again." Levy cried triumphantly. "If you don't tell me, then Mira with try and get it out of you…you know you don't want that."

Lucy shuttered at the thought of Mira hounding her for information. Still looking away she mumbled something quickly.

"What?" Levy asked. Lucy mumbled again, this time a little bit louder.

"Have no idea what you just said." Levy said.

"I crashed into Natsu in the bathroom." Lucy said quickly.

"Lu, don't know if you noticed this…but you've been doing that a lot the past two days." Levy said. Lucy gave her an exasperated look. That was when Levy connected the dots, her eyes grew wide.

"Oh…" That was the only thing Levy could say.

"Yeah…"

"Did you…"

"A little bit."

"Was he…"

"I AM NOT ANSWERING THAT!" Lucy yelled. Levy jumped a little before laughing.

"Okay, you don't have too. None of my business anyway." Levy said. "What did he say?"

"Didn't say anything. Thank God he can be oblivious sometimes." Lucy said grinning. Levy laughed at her comment.

"Yeah, he can be pretty thick headed at times."

They had just turned on to Strawberry Street. "Oh, almost there." Lucy said. They walked into her apartment landing and struggled to pull Natsu up the stairs.

"I'll be happy when this spell is gone." Lucy said. She stumbled on a step and dropped Natsu. "Natsu, I'm sorry." She stooped next to him, cradling his head. He was still out cold. Levy raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. They pulled Natsu up the last few steps and Lucy let them in. The girls walked into the bedroom and placed Natsu on the bed.

"You want me to get anything for you while I'm here. You're going to be stuck to the bed."

"Just pass me that book on the table. I'll be fine until he wakes up." Lucy said. Levy got the book and handed it to Lucy.

"I'll see you later." She headed to the door, but she paused in the doorway."Good luck with your bath later." Levy tease. She ducked as Lucy threw a pillow at her.

"Out!" Lucy yelled. Levy gave her wink before leaving. Lucy fumed as she looked at the now closed door.

"That Levy…" She said to herself. She sat on the edge of the bed taking up her book. She opened it to where the bookmark was, but found she was still too steamed to read. She slammed the book shut and looked around the room. It was still light outside but she could tell the sun would be setting soon.

She thought about everything that happened that day. She blushed slightly when she thought about what had happened in the lake. She knew it had been a close call for her, but that wasn't what concerned her now. She touched her lip, vaguely remembering what it felt like when Natsu's lips were against hers.

"It wasn't a kiss." She said to herself. She suddenly found herself thinking what it would be like to kiss Natsu. She shook her head quickly like the shaking would make the thought leave her head.

"What are you doing? This is Natsu. You don't like him like that." She said to herself. She look at the Natsu next to her. She felt a lump from in her throat and she knew that wasn't true. She cared about Natsu, more than she would like to admit. She sighed and pressed her forehead to Natsu's.

"Natsu Dragneel what do you do to me?" She whispered.

Natsu shifted slightly. His eyes flickered open. "Lucy…"

"Yes, Natsu…"

"My head still hurts."

Lucy bit back a laugh. What was she to expect, this was Natsu.

"If we go to the kitchen I can get some ice for you."

"I don't want to move."

"If you don't move I can't move."

"I don't want you to go." He wrapped his arms around her waist. She gave a yelp as he pulled her close; he tucked his head under her chin.

"Natsu, I couldn't leave, even if I wanted to. Not without you. But the ice will help the pain."

"I just need you to feel better." He said, his voice muffled by her clothes. Lucy felt a blush heat up her face.

"Natsu…" She smiled gently. She wrapped her hands around his neck, running her hands in his hair. After a while Natsu fell asleep, she could tell when his breathing had slowed. It wasn't long before the rhythm of his breathing lured her to sleep.

When she opened her eyes the first thing she noticed was her bed was empty.

"Natsu?" She called out. There was no response. She looked around but there was no sign of him.

"The spell must have worn off…" She felt a little sad that Natsu had left without saying anything to her. She got out of bed and glanced out her window, the sun was high in the sky.

"Wow, how long did I sleep?" She glanced at her clock and saw both hands were pointing down, towards the 6. Just then she heard a noise behind her. She turned back to her window and saw Natsu standing there. He must have just come through the window.

"Natsu, why did you just leave?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The spell silly. It wore off and you just left without waking me or anything." She said.

"Oh, I forgot about that." He said giving her a lopsided grin.

"Forgot? We're stuck next to each other for two days, and you just forget?" She said shaking her head.

"Anyway, I came for something else."

"And that would be what? " She asked. Natsu didn't answer, instead walked up to her and gently pushed her until her back hit the wall. "Natsu, wh…"

She was cut off by his lips pressing against her. Her eyes grew wide. She tried to push him back, but she knew he was too strong, even if she really wanted to push away. A half hearted attempt to push him way turned into her curling her fingers into his scarf and pulling him closer as her eyes closed. One of his hands was in her hair the other at her waist. He deepened the kiss, pressing closer to her, if that were possible. He lifted her off the floor and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She moved her hands to the back of his neck. He broke away from the kiss and trailed down her jaw and neck.

"Lucy…" He whispered against her skin.

She bit her lips, her head bent back. She tried to open her eyes, but found she couldn't.

"Lucy." Natsu called her again. This time she did open her eyes and was shocked by the sudden change in light. It wasn't day, but night. And she and Natsu won't against the wall, they were on her bed.

"What…what happened?" She asked.

"You were mumbling in your sleep."

"What?"

"You were mumbling in your sleep." He repeated slowly.

"In my sleep…" She repeated realizing what had just happened. It had been a dream.

"Did I say anything?!" She asked quickly, suddenly scared she might had said something in her sleep she couldn't take back.

"No, you were just making really weird noises." He said.

"Oh, good." She sighed, and then glanced at the clock. It was just past eight. "How's your head?" She asked Natsu desperate to change the topic from her dream.

"It's fine now. I told you all I need was you." He said grinning. She felt her stomach do a flip when she remembered 'dream Natsu' had given her the same grin before he kissed her.

"Th-that's good." She managed to say.

"Hey, what's for dinner? I'm hungry."

Lucy smiled. She could always count on Natsu to break the awkwardness from any moment. Whether he realised it was akward or not.

"Why don't we go out?"

"Sure, once the food is good." Natsu said.

"I think know just the place." Lucy said standing up. Natsu got up with her. Lucy quickly smoothed out her clothes before heading to the door Natsu right behind her. She was glad Natsu had agreed to go out. She wasn't sure if she could handle being alone with him right now. Not after what she just dreamed. She needed to clear to her head and a night out in town would do just that…or so she thought.

* * *

So, did you hate the major troll I just did, or love the NaLu moment.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, I can see there were very mixed views about the dream in the last chapter. So for this chapter I decided to give you guys something a bit less troll-ly. It's not as good the kiss from the last chapter, but...well, I leave it for you to read.

* * *

Lucy tried to resist the urge to lean forward and wipe the bits of food clinging to the corner of Natsu's mouth. She knew if she cleaned it, it would just be replaced by another piece. But it didn't help that it kept drawing her to look at Natsu's lips. Like she didn't have enough reason to want to look there already.

Natsu wasn't even concerned with anything but the fire food he was now devouring.

"This food is great…" He paused to stuff a flaming burger into his mouth. "I didn't even know about this place."

"I found it by accident. I saw they had fire food on the menu and always said I would bring you, but I never got around to it."

"Well I'm glad you found it." Natsu grinned at her. Lucy smiled back. Natsu's gaze shifted from her for a moment. Looking over her head he blushed slightly before looking back at his food.

"What is it?" Lucy turned around and felt a lump form in her throat. At the table behind her there a young couple who was showing a little too much PDA. "Oh…" Lucy turned back to her own food, suddenly very aware of how close she and Natsu where sitting. Every time he moved his leg it brushed against hers.

'And I had just been forgetting about the dream.' She thought.

"They're happy aren't they?" Natsu said with a half laugh. Lucy just nodded, bowing her head, hoping her hair would hide her very red face. The lump in throat made it impossible to eat, so she just pushed her food around her plate. The longer she sat there the more she thought about what it would be like if that couple was her and Natsu.

'Crap! Think about something else!' She yelled to herself. 'You are not supposed be thinking about him. That's why you came out.'

Of course she realized it was ridiculously hard to _not _think about a person when they were right next to you. She glanced at Natsu who had gone back to eating.

'What would it take to make you kiss me like that?' She asked mentally and instantly blushed violently as soon she had thought it. 'No! No! No! Stop it! Don't think that!'

Just a little a note, telling yourself to not to think about something generally makes you think about more as Lucy was finding out. She dropped her fork and gripped the edge of her skirt suddenly over come with the desire to close the distance between her and Natsu.

"Luce, you okay?" Natsu asked placing his hand on her knee. She blushed up to her ears and let out a tiny squeak. She just nodded.

"Are they bothering you? I could make them stop." He said.

"No!" She blurted a little too loudly. She took a quick breath. "No. Let's just go. I'm finished eating anyway." She said although she still had half a plate of food. Natsu glanced at her plate but made no comment on it.

"Okay." He said. He dug around his pocket and placed some money on the table. He stood up, taking her hand in his own. Lucy was sure at this point all the blood in her body was in her face. As soon as they were outside she took deep breaths of the cold night air. It helped clear her head a little bit. Her faced wasn't flushed anymore. She actually found it nice to walk with Natsu like this. They won't going anyplace in particular. Just walking where their feet took them.

A cold wind night blew, making Lucy shiver. Natsu noticed and placed his hand over her shoulder bringing her closer.

"Natsu…"

"I don't want you to be cold." He said simply. She smiled at the gesture and allowed herself to lean into him slightly. They turned onto the section of Magnolia that was commonly referred to as the nightlife section of the town. This part was alive all night with clubs, shops and pubs that never seemed to close. At any given time there were dozens of performers on the street. Sometimes the guild members even gave a show or too.

Tonight Vijeeter was on the street. He hailed out Natsu and Lucy who waved to him. They stood to watch him dance for a while.

"Hey, come over here." Natsu said suddenly, shifting his back to the small of Lucy's back and guiding her over to a small shop that was selling a multitude of sweets. "One large strawberry yogurt, please." Natsu said handing over some coins. The man gave him the dessert. Natsu handed it to Lucy.

"What's this for?"

"I just thought you might still be hungry, seeing as you didn't eat much at the restaurant. You like yogurt don't you?"

"Yeah." She smiled and took it from him. "Yeah, it's my favorite." She placed a spoonful into her mouth. Natsu grinned. They sat a table outside watching the festivities on the street. Natsu was looking at two men who were juggling flaming bowling pins between them.

"Natsu, do you want some?" Lucy asked holding the yogurt towards him.

"Nah, I got it for you."

"I don't think I'll ever finish all of this by myself." She said.

"Alright," he opened his mouth. Lucy blushed slightly. She had expected Natsu to take the spoon for himself, but she still took the spoon and placed it in Natsu's mouth. He made an appreciative noise as he chewed a piece of strawberry.

"Whoa, that's better than I expected." He said licking his lips. Lucy laughed and held out another spoonful for him which he took eagerly. Soon every other spoonful she took out she held out for Natsu. There was bit of yogurt on his corner of his mouth. Without really thinking she wiped it away with her thumb then licked it off her thumb. She blushed when she realized what she had done.

"Is it done?" Natsu asked when she hadn't moved for a while.

"What…oh, no. Here." Lucy scooped out the last bit in the container and held out for him.

"I can see why you like it so much Luce." He said when he swallowed. He leaned back in his seat placing his hands behind his head, he closed his eyes. Lucy propped her chin on her hand just watching him for a while. She found herself stifling a yawn. Natsu opened his eyes and looked at her.

"We should be heading back." He said. Lucy nodded in agreement. They hadn't gone far when she yawned again. Natsu stopped in front of her and stooped.

"Get on." He said gesturing to his back.

"Natsu, you don't have to do that." She said.

"It's fine. You must be tried, given what happened this morning." He said. Lucy didn't really argue since she was tried. She leaned against his back and he easily lifted her up. She wrapped her hands around his neck and settled her head in the crook of his neck. His body was so warm and comfortable she could sleep right there.

"You know, I'm not the only one who had a hard day. And I only almost drowned. You took an iron club to the head." She said. Natsu chuckled. The vibrations sent a jolt through her body.

"Well 'almost drowned' isn't the type of thing I would put an 'only' in front of." Natsu said.

"So I black out for a minute. I knew I wasn't in danger." She said.

"Really?"

"How could I ever be in danger when I have my namaka around me? Especially you." She said. Natsu blushed and rubbed his nose. They fell into a comfortable silence. Lucy closed her eyes enjoying the felling of being close to Natsu. His scent filled her senses again. Fire and vanilla overtook any other thought in her mind. She let out a content sigh and tightened her grip on him slightly. The gentle sway for his walk was slowly drawing her towards sleep but she opened her eyes when she heard a door open. She was mildly surprised to see they were at her apartment.

"Not using the window again?" She asked.

"You seem to like this way more, although I have no reason why." He said. She let out laugh. He walked up the stairs and placed her down in front of her door. She opened it with her key. They had taken a few steps inside when she found her vision blocked by Natsu's scarf.

"Natsu?"

"Well you were the one I said I had to bathe very morning and night. And you are also the one who wants us wear this." He said tugging on the scarf.

"Oh, right. So you like baths now?"

"I'm not sure. I know I like bathing with you."

Lucy blushed at Natsu's choice of words. He pulled her into the bathroom. She heard the water turn on. She remembered the night before,her cheeks lit up and heart sped up. She felt her stomach twist. But this time it went as smoothly as it had that morning.

She was soon in her pajamas and in her bedroom. Natsu sat down behind the chair at her desk. Lucy stood there for a moment then took his hand pulling him towards the bed.

"No writing tonight." She said flipping off the light.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm too tried right now anyway." She climbed under the covers and curled up next Natsu. She didn't see the blush that appeared on his face as she placed her hands around him.

"Night Natsu." She whispered. He wrapped he hands around her.

"Good night Luce." He said softly. He waited until her breathing had slowed then gently pressed his lips against her forehead. What he didn't know Lucy wasn't asleep as he thought. He didn't see her smile into his scarf.

* * *

So did I make up for the troll?

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter doesn't have all the fluff of the previous chapters, but I think you will still like it.

* * *

Lucy woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She looked at Natsu who was still sleeping. He had his hands around her, his right hand was on the small of her back, the left around her shoulders.

'Natsu…' She remembered last night when Natsu had kissed her on her forehead. 'Do you like me too?'

She wished she had the courage to wake him up and ask him. She was very tempted to do that but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She wasn't sure what scared her more- if he said no, or if he said yes.

'Natsu and I became best friends the moment we met, and I love having him as a friend…but I also wish I could be more with him.' She thought looking at him. 'Yet, at the same time I don't want to do anything to risk our friendship.'

"I don't want to lose you Natsu, you're too precious a friend to me." She whispered quietly.

"Why would you lose me?"

Lucy jumped right out of her skin. "You're awake?" She said getting up.

"Yeah…"

"Why didn't you say anything. You scared me half to death!"

"I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful." He said. Lucy blushed hard and looked away from him.

"Why would you lose me?" Natsu asked again.

"What…oh, that…it's nothing Natsu." She said fumbling over her words.

"It didn't sound like nothing."

"It was just a dream okay. No biggie." She said putting on a smile hoping Natsu wouldn't see through it.

"What was the dream about?" He asked softly. Lucy shivered at his voice. She looked away from him.

"It was nothing…" She gasped as Natsu placed his hand on her cheek.

"You're lying. Something is bothering you." He said looking at her intently. She gulped at his closeness. She had been close to him for the past two day but this was different…this was more.

"Tell me what's wrong." He said.

"Natsu…" She started but she didn't know what she was going to say. 'I really like you, but don't what to do about it…no I can't say that.' She thought. She couldn't risk losing him, even if meant just being friends. She would rather have him as just a friend than not have him in her life at all.

"It…it was nightmare. I dreamed the guild was destroyed." She said looking down. "I dreamed you were killed." He didn't say anything for a few moments then suddenly he enveloped her in a hug.

"Lucy, I would never leave you." He said holding her. Lucy gave into the embrace and buried her head in his neck.

"I know Natsu…" A sob escaped her throat. "I just wish…" She didn't finish her sentence. 'I wish I didn't love you so much, so I wouldn't have to feel like this.' She thought as a few tears trickling from the corner of her eyes.

"Hey, hey…" He said softly. He brushed away the tears. "I'm right here. I'ts fine. It was just a dream." He said giving her his classic grin. She managed to smile back.

'No, this is the dream.' She thought. 'Being able to spend time with you like this.' But she didn't voice any of her thoughts. How could she tell Natsu she liked being stuck with him? He would think she was weird, or worst…desperate.

"How about we go get some breakfast?" He said. Lucy smiled again and nodded. "Alright." He picked her up much to her surprise.

"Natsu…I can just walk."

"I know. I just wanted to carry. You don't mind do you?"

She didn't mind. Not in the slightest. She left him carry her to kitchen. She sooo wanted to close the distance between them.

'Lucy what are you doing?' she asked herself. 'He doesn't like you like that!'

'But he kissed you last night.' A little voice at the back of her head said.

'It was forehead kiss. That doesn't count. Friends give each other forehead kisses all the time.' She thought back.

'Have you ever seem Natsu kiss anyone else on the forehead?' The voice asked her.

'Well no…but that's not the point! If he liked me he would have done something by now. This is impulsive Natsu. If he likes me he would probably just grab me and kiss me.' As soon as she had though it she pictured Natsu picking her up in the middle of the guild and kissing her. She blushed violently and shook her head.

"Luce you okay?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said.

"Do you think you can make pancakes?" He asked.

"Sure, I can do pancakes. Do you want chocolate chips in it?"

"Yes please!" Natsu said eagerly. As she mixed the batter Natsu stood at her shoulder. She could feel his breath on her shoulder. She turned around to look at him. She was going to say something but just then Happy flew in from the bedroom.

"Natsu, Lucy! Good Morning." He said landing on the table.

"Happy? How'd you get in here?"

"Window." He said pointing over his back.

"Where have you been?" Natsu asked.

"I spent the night with Charlie and Wendy." He said.

"Why?" Lucy and Natsu asked at the same time.

"Levy said I should. Something about given you two some space." He said. Lucy blushed red while Natsu looked confused. He turned to Lucy.

"Why would Levy think we need space? We don't have much of that anyway, being forced to stay like this." He said.

"I don't know why she would say that." Lucy said quickly, she knew _very well_ why Levy told Happy to stay the night with Charlie and Wendy. She was going to kill her the next time she saw her.

As soon as she and Natsu walked into the guild later she walked up to Levy who was sitting at the bar talking with Mirajane. Levy said something that made the other laugh.

"Hey Levy." Lucy said.

"Hey Luce…had a good night?" Levy asked barely able to keep her smile hidden. Lucy couldn't resist the opportunity.

"I did actually." She gave her friend a suggestive grin. Levy's eyes widened as did Mira's.

"Really?" Levy glanced between her and Natsu.

"What happened?" Mira asked.

"Oh, nothing much." Lucy said sitting next to Levy. "Something more interesting happened this morning." She said lightly. Levy gripped her hand. Lucy looked at her out of the corner of her eyes. She could see Mira leaning the forward and behind her Lisanna had gained interest.

Lucy knew Levy wouldn't have told everyone what she had told her…but she also knew her well enough that probably most the girls at least knew, so it didn't surprise her when she noticed Erza giving them quickly glances or that Cana raised a tankard in their direction.

"Well?" Levy asked.

"Well what?" Lucy asked. 'Oh yes, this is much better than killing her.' Lucy thought.

"Well what happened?" Levy practically screamed. Lucy suppressed a laugh. She motioned with a finger. Levy leaned forward and Lucy whispered in her ear, "I don't kiss and tell."

"What!?" Levy yell gathered everyone's attention. Lucy clapped a hand over her mouth. She winked at Levy. The girl's eyebrows furrowed. Lucy removed her hand.

"Your pulling my leg aren't you?"

"Oh yeah…"

"This is for what I said yesterday isn't it?"

"And making Happy say with Charlie and Wendy." Lucy said.

"You are mean person. Getting my hopes up like that." Levy said with a frown. Lucy winked again then turned to the others.

"No plan to get Natsu and me apart?" She asked out loud. Natsu suddenly looked alarmed.

"No! No more plans!" He blurted out. He looked shocked like he hadn't planned to say that.

"Don't you want the spell broken?" Romeo asked.

"Of course!" he said defensively. A little too defensively Lucy thought. "I just…just don't want to put Lucy in danger again. If anything had happened to her yesterday I would have had to kill Gajeel."

"Hey!" The iron dragon jumped up. "That wasn't my fault! It was the stupid tree!" he said.

"I...ah...we almost lost Lucy because of you!" Natsu shot back.

"It's your fault that you got caught in the spell in the first place!" Gajeel said standing up and walking over. He and Natsu were nose to nose.

"Oh no…" Levy groaned. She and Lucy elbowed their way between the boys. Lucy pushed Natsu back a few steps, while Levy tried and failed to make Gajeel move.

"I can't let him get away for saying that." Natsu said looking at Lucy.

"Bookworm, move. I can take him." Gajeel said easily picking Levy off the ground and putting her behind him. She took a running start and jumped on Gajeel's back.

"Oie! What are you doing?" He asked.

"You might be able to take him but the guild can't take another fight. We're still repairing it from yesterday." She said.

"Natsu come on. Just let it go."

"But Lucy…he made it sound like I can't protect you." He said so only she could hear.

"What are you talking about?" She said softly moving closer to him to make sure no one else would hear. "Have you forgotten that it was Gajeel you fought to protect me? Trust me; he is the last person who would think you can't protect me." She gently placed her hand against his chest. He gave a small smile.

"I guess you're right…" He said. Lucy smiled, not moving from her position. Someone behind them coughed. They looked up to see the entire guild looking at them. Natsu took a step back while Lucy ran her hand in her hair, making it fall in her face and…hopfully…hiding her blush. Levy shot her wicked grin.

Lucy looked at Levy then glance to down quickly and back up. Levy followed her gaze and blushed when she realized she was still on top of Gajeel. She quickly jumped off his back and sat at the bar, looking towards the wall and away from everyone else.

"So…" Lucy said trying thinking of something to make everyone stop staring at her and Natsu, "No plan to get us apart?" She asked. Natsu placed a hand on her shoulder and gripped tightly. She glanced at him. The look on his face told her he was still worried.

"It's okay. I know they wouldn't put me in danger willingly. Yesterday was an accident and they won't let it happen again." She said placing her hand over his.

"Well, we can't put you at risk again, because we could think of anything." Grey said.

"Really?" Natsu asked sounding happy.

"Yeah, we figured it might be easier to wait out the spell. The mage did say it would last about three-four days. This is the third day. It should wear off sooner or later." Erza said.

"I hope it's sooner." Lucy said taking a seat next to Erza. She noticed Natsu didn't say anything.

"Has the pull weakened? That could be a sign that the spell is fading." Master Makarov asked.

"Well the last time…" Lucy stopped mid sentence. He turned to look at Natsu. "When was the last time the spell affected us?" She asked. He shrugged.

"That last time I saw it was yesterday after the fight." Levy said.

"I think…I think that was the last time." Lucy said.

"You haven't felt the effects since."

"Well, we kind of got used to saying close to each other. I don't think we got out of each other's personal space."

"Try and see now." Master said. Lucy and Natsu stood up. Lucy walked away from Natsu slowly. She got much farther than she expected before she felt the pull. But even so the pull wasn't as strong as before, it didn't send her and Natsu crashing together…just stumbling towards each other.

"Gramps, I think you were right the spell has gotten weaker." Natsu said.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Gray asked out loud.

"If the spell is weaker we might be able to pull them apart now." Erza said.

"It can't hurt to try." Levy said.

"Let's go!" Romeo jumped and several members followed him. Lucy ran forward but was pulled back by the spell. She turned around and saw Natsu hadn't moved. She saw a look on his face. The same one she had seen yesterday right before they had pushed him off the cliff. He looked sad.

"Natsu…are you okay?" She asked.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." He said a little too happily. She frowned at him, but didn't question him further.

"Come on, they kinda need us to be there, you know to pull us apart." She said holding out her hand for him. He looking between her hand and her face for a moment before taking it. They walked outside where everyone had already divided into two groups. Gajeel tied up the two of them.

"Alright everyone, you know what to do." Erza said. "On three…1!..2!..3!" The two sides ran away from away each other. Today they much further before the spell took effect, however despite the pull they were still able to pull back steadily. Slowly they got further away.

"I think it might actually work! Guys keep pulling!" Lucy called. She looked towards Natsu who was so far away she could barely make out his facial features. Suddenly there was a snapping noise and the chain around Lucy shook.

"What was that?" Elfman asked. Gajeel who was at the front of Lucy's pulling line saw what had made the noise.

"One of the links has a crack. Everyone pull back before it breaks." He said. Everyone pulled back harder, suddenly on both sides the chains lost reisistance and everyone was stumbling backwards. They landed on top of one each other.

"What happened?" Erza asked who was under Elfman.

"Did the chain break?" Wendy asked trying to push Droy off her.

"No!" Lucy cried happily. She was looking at Natsu who was standing at the other end of the field. "The spell did!"

There was a victorious yell from Fairy Tail that could be heard by the better part of Magnolia.

"It worked!" Levy gave Lucy a flying hug.

"I don't have to stay next to Natsu anymore!" She cried happily hugging her back.

"Good work everyone." Master said. "I think this deserves some drinks. On the house."

This caused an even louder cry. Cana was yelling loudest now. Lucy was lifted by several persons and carried back into the guild. Mira and Lisanna were handing out glasses and tankards as quickly as they could. The guild was filled with laughter and songs. Several persons came up and congratulated Lucy.

"I'm so ha..*hic*…happy for you and Natsu." Cana said clapping Lucy on the back.

"You make it sound like they just got married." Grey said to Cana. She just hiccuped again. Lucy blushed slightly at the comment, but it also made her think about something else…or to be specific someone else. Natsu.

"Has anyone seen Natsu?" She asked above the clamor.

"No." levy said.

"I haven't seen him since we pulled you two apart." Erza said. Lucy hadn't seen him since then either. She wondered where he could have gone. She wanted to go look for him but couldn't get away from the festivities. When she finally managed to get away it was well after midnight.

She headed to her apartment. When she was about to open the door it occurred to her that Natsu was probably waiting for her on the other side. She grinned and opened the door, but there was no Natsu.

"Natsu?" She called out. No response. She walked into her bedroom and pulled back the covers half expecting, half hoping to find Natsu sleep there. No Natsu. She sighed and changed out of her clothes into her pajamas. Climbing into her bed, she couldn't help be feel a bit lonely.

"Natsu…where are you?" She asked into the empty room.

* * *

So sadly no kiss this time. But I promise I'll make up in the next chapter. And the next chapter is probably going to be the last.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	9. Chapter 9

I know a lot of you don't want this story to end, but all good things must come to an end. I can't keep writing this story forever. No matter how much I want to.

* * *

The next day Lucy went to guild as soon as she was up. It was pretty empty, but she expected most of the members were home nursing their hangovers. Mira was at the bar as usual.

"Mira…" Lucy called walking over. She smiled at her.

"Morning Lucy, how was your night without Natsu?"

"It was fine." Lucy said quickly. She didn't say how she couldn't fall asleep and even when she had drifted off her dreams were still laden with thoughts of the fire mage. "Have you seen Natsu?" She asked.

Mira raised an eyebrow. She obviously didn't expect Lucy to ask about the person who had she been forced to stay next to for the past three day. She shook her head. Lucy frowned and looked downcast.

"Oh, well if you see him tell him I'm looking for him." Lucy said.

"Lucy, did some happen between you and Natsu?" Mira asked.

"No." Lucy said hoping she wasn't blushing. "Why?"

"Nothing." Mira said shaking her head. "If I see him I'll let you know."

"Thanks Mira." Lucy said jogging out of the guild. She proceeded to search Magnolia for him. She went in his favorite food places asking for him but came up empty handed. She even went down to the fish market in hopes of finding his blue furred companion. No luck. She stopped by his house but it was empty.

She returned home a bit earlier than she normally would. As she put her key in the slot she paused for a moment saying a silent pray. She opened the door.

There was no Natsu sitting waiting for her. No sign of a blue cat looking in her fridge for fish. She sighed and sat down on the sofa.

"Baka, where did you go?" She asked out loud.

The next day she couldn't find any trace of him either. Mira said he hadn't come by the guild. Lucy was starting to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Where was he? It wasn't like him to stay away from her, or the guild. Normally he was either in the guild or her apartment. That day despite her search for Natsu she had to do her laundry or she would run out of clothes to wear.

As she was placing the clothes she came across the pajamas she had worn on the first night of the spell. The dragon ones. She held them to her chest while she fought back the tears.

'Stop it!' She told herself. 'You don't have any reason to cry.' She wiped away the tears from her eyes. She couldn't help but feel that Natsu was avoiding her on purpose, but she couldn't figure out why. She went over in her head what had happened the past few days, looking to see if she might have said or done anything to upset him. She racked her brain but came up empty.

By afternoon of the next day there was still no sign of Natsu. She was at the bar with Levy, Erza, Cana, Mira and Lisanna. Cana was drinking from a large glass with her favorite brew. Erza and Levy each had a slice of cake in front of them. Behind the bar Mira was washing glasses and handing them to Lisanna to dry.

"I'm sure he'll turn up." Mira said. Lucy didn't respond. She had her face on the bar trying to avoid the look Levy was giving her. The others gave similar sentiments.

"What's with the curiosity?" Levy asked. "I'm sure Natsu just wanted some time to be with himself. Being stuck with you for three days couldn't be easy for someone as hyperactive as him."

"Yeah, maybe. But I don't see why he didn't tell me where he was going." Lucy said.

"No offence Lucy, but Natsu doesn't have to tell you where he is all the time." Cana said. "I mean it's not like he's your boyfriend."

"Not yet anyway." Levy said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't even try and deny it. Everyone in the guild knows you like him." Levy said.

"Everyone?" Lucy asked looking at the others. They nodded at her.

"And it's pretty obvious he likes you." Lisanna said. Lucy blushed.

"Yeah right." She said.

"Lucy, it's painfully obvious. You must have noticed?" Erza said.

"Okay maybe I have an inkling he likes me…he did kiss me." She mumbled the last part to herself. Except that didn't work because everyone heard.

Levy started to choke on a piece of cake, while Cana spit out her beer. The glass that had been in Lisanna's hand crashed to floor. Erza's mouth dropped, her fork was frozen a few inches from her mouth; the cake that had been on it fell off onto the floor. Mira let out a shriek.

"He WHAT?" They all yelled at the same time.

"When?" Levy asked gripping her hand.

"Natsu kissed you." Erza said the words like she couldn't believe it. Mira and Lisanna were jumping up and down screaming happily.

"Way to go Lucy." Cana said.

"It's not like that…he just kissed me on the forehead." She said quickly hoping to calm them down. She hadn't expected them to hear, or to act like this. Mira and Lisanna stopped jumping and screaming.

"I still want to know when." Levy said. "And all the details."

"Well, it happened a few days ago. It was the last night we had the spell on us. We were in bed and he kissed me before he went to sleep. I think he thinks I was asleep." She said twisting her hands together.

"That explains what Vijeeter said." Mira said.

"What did he say?" Lucy asked.

"He saw you that same night. He thought Natsu was acting weird. Letting you feed him and carrying you home." Mira said. "Vijeeter said it looked like the two of you were in a date."

Lucy blushed at the thought. Now that she did think back, that night had been a lot like a date.

"Okay, we've established the fact that Natsu and I like each other. That doesn't help me find him now does it?" Lucy said.

"Maybe it does." Erza said.

"What do you mean?"

"You know Natsu better than anyone. Just think where he'll be."

"I have. Normally if I want to find Natsu I would come here or go to my place." Lucy said banging her head on the bar. Levy placed a hand on her back.

"He'll show up." She said. Lucy just grunted. A little later she was leaving the guild. On an impulse she turned off the road back to her apartment. She instead headed to the outskirts of town walking up the dirt path to Natsu's house.

She knocked on the door but there was no answer. She tried the handle and found it was open. She pushed the door open and walking into the small room. It was a mess as usual, but there was no Natsu among the mess. She cleared a spot and sat down. She was determined to wait for Natsu to come home.

She waited well after sunset. She looked at the clock, it was close to nine. She sighed and stood up, dusting her skirt off. Natsu probably wasn't coming home tonight. As soon as she thought that she heard footsteps outside. She froze as the door swung open. Natsu walked in with his head turned so he hadn't seen her yet. He was saying something to Happy with a laugh. Happy was the first to see her.

"Natsu." Happy said pointing. Natsu turned towards her and his smile faded. Lucy felt her heart twist when she saw his smile vanish. So he had been avoiding her. And he didn't look happy to see her now. He just stood there watching her. After a few moments Lucy muttered a hello. He didn't respond. Happy walked inside addressing Lucy.

"Hey Lucy. What are you doing here?" He asked. Before she could reply Natsu spoke.

"Happy, I wanted to make fish for dinner, but forgot to pick some up. Would you mind flying out and getting some?" He said. Happy's eyes lit up.

"Fish! Of course I'll go get some." Happy flew out. Natsu closed the door behind him. His back was to her.

"What _are _you doing here Lucy?"He said without turning. She winced at the harshness of his words.

"I came to see you." She said. He snorted. "Natsu, what's wrong? You've never stayed away from the guild this long. Or from me." He turned to face her.

"You know why I haven't been at the guild." He said coldly.

"No, I don't. If I did I wouldn't be here." She said.

"You made it clear you did want me around." Natsu said looking down. Lucy swore she heard his voice break.

"Natsu, what would give you that impression?" She took a step closer to him but he moved back.

"You said it."

"I don't remember saying anything like that."

"When the spell was broken, you said you were happy you didn't have to stay next to me." Natsu said. Lucy gasped.

"Oh, Natsu…I didn't mean it like that."

"What else could you have meant? I am the stupid one for not seeing it before. You always kick me out of you apartment."

"Natsu-"

"I'm sorry if I worried you by not coming to the guild."

"But Natsu –"

"And get you don't want me around. I'll keep my distance from now on."

"Nat–"

"You know you could have just told me I was a nuisance –" The rest of Natsu's sentence was lost when Lucy slapped him. She couldn't take it anymore hearing him talk like that. He looked shocked as he clutched his cheek. He was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"Don't you ever say that to me again! Don't ever talk about yourself like that!" She pounded his chest with her fist. "I would never think about you like that. I _could _never think about you like that!" She grabbed his vest in her fist. "How could you even say that to me? How could you think that I would think those things?" She was crying now, the tears streaming down her face.

Natsu was in total shock. "But what you said–"

"Baka! I didn't say that because of you. I said it because I was happy I wouldn't have to worry about crashing into you every time we got five steps away from each other. I was happy the spell broke. I wasn't happy that it meant you would be leaving me. I liked having you around and I've missed you these past few days." She grip on his vest tighten. She pressed her face into his scarf. "You stupid baka."

She couldn't yell any more. Her tears were coming too fast. Her shoulders shook with her sobs. Natsu stood froze for a few more moments before he got over the shock of what just happened. He wrapped his hands around her, hugging her tightly.

"I…I'm sorry." He said. Lucy shifted her hands, placing them behind his neck. She held him closer.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't even realize how I was making feel." She whispered. They stayed like that for a few more moments. Lucy then took a step back holding him at arm's length. She wiped away her tears before touching her fingers to his cheek, where a red hand print was still visible.

"I shouldn't have hit you so hard." She said. He gently moved his hand over her and pulling it away from his face.

"I've had worst."

"Come on." She said suddenly pulling him behind her. She walked outside and waited for Natsu to close the door. She pulled him quickly along the road.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Back to my place. I have to make it up to you for making you feel like I didn't want you around."

"What about Happy?"

"He'll figure out where we went." She said, although she silently hoped he wouldn't. She stopped outside her apartment. She looked between him and her window.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah the other way will take to long." She said smiling. He grinned and picked her up in his arms and jumped up to the window. They climbed inside.

"Have you had anything to eat yet?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Alright I'll fix something for you." She said.

"You don't have to do that Luce."

"Yes I do. You're a guest here. I have to treat like one." She said noticing he frowned at her. "What is it?" She asked.

"I'm just a guest?" he asked. Lucy couldn't help but laugh.

"You could never be just a guest Natsu. You're my namaka." She said earning a smile from him. He suddenly took off his vest.

"Natsu?!"

"What? I'm going to bathe. That's the rule, right? When I stay with you I have to bathe every morning and night."

"Go in the bathroom first!" She said pushing his towards the bathroom. "Don't just start stripping. Geez that's just like Gray." Natsu took offence at this. He started arguing he was nothing like Gray. Lucy just pushed him into the bathroom and closed the door.

She started on making dinner. She had to admit she couldn't cook that well. But thank God for instant meals. She pulled out her best 'ready in 10 minutes' meals and put then to heat up. But the time Natsu came out she was carrying the food over to the table. She almost dropped the plates when she saw Natsu was still shirtless.

"Natsu…where is your vest?" She asked her mouth suddenly dry.

"I left it out here." He said. He went in search of his vest finding it right where he had taken it off. He put it on and Lucy wasn't sure if she was happy or sad that he had.

"Man this looks good." Natsu said sitting in front is plate. He tore into his food, getting most on his face. Lucy counldn't keep her smile down as she watched him.

After they ate she went to bathe. Natsu grinned when she walking out of the bathroom.

"I like you PJ's." He said.

"I thought you might." She said looking down at the dragons. She took his hand and pulled him into the bedroom.

"Are you sure? I could crash on sofa." He said.

"You always sleep in my bed. Why's this time any different?" She asked. Natsu didn't answer but she noticed a faint blush on his cheeks. She blushed as well and turned away from. She lay down her back to him. After a few moments she felt the bed shift and Natsu's arm around her waist. She sighed and curled closer to him. She had missed his warmth. She turned over to look at him.

In the half light coming in through the window she saw he was looking at her. She brushed her finger against his cheek.

"It doesn't still hurt does it?"

He shook his head.

"I'm sorry I hit–" He cut her off by hugging her closer.

"You can stop apologizing. I forgave you already." He said. She just nodded and closed her eyes. Her thoughts had already gone foggy breathing in the scent of fire and vanilla. She fell asleep not long after.

Later that night she woke up with her head resting on Natsu's chest. When she realized she blushed and sat up quickly. Natsu was still sleeping. She smiled as he gave a tiny snore. She saw his eyes flickering slightly and he grinned in his sleep. She leaned over him so her head was right above his.

"Having a good dream Natsu?" She asked quietly. His eyes flickered slightly.

"Lucy…" He mumbled. Lucy blushed and thought he had woken up, but he continued to snore. Smiling she watching him for a few more seconds. Without really meaning to she leaned down, bringing their faces closer together. She was about to close the space entirely when she stopped.

'What am I thinking?' She thought. She pulled back but only got an inch away. Before she even knew what had happened Natsu's hand was at the back of her neck and his head had lifted just far enough to capture her lips. Her eyes grew wide.

Below her Natsu's eyes flicked open for a moment before he pulled her closer.

'He was awake…' That was the last coherent Lucy had before closing her eyes and giving into the kiss. His other arm moved to the base of her back, sending shivers up her spine. A moan escaped from her throat and Natsu kissed harder in response.

They broke apart when the need for air surpassed their desire.

"Whoa…" Lucy said in a breathy whisper. Natsu grinned and rest his forehead against hers.

"Yeah…" He said equally out of breath. She tucked her head into his neck.

"Baka…" She said.

"What did I do now?" He asked. She laughed.

"I was calling myself the idiot. If I hadn't been so stupid we could have done that a long time ago." She said. Natsu kissed her forehead.

"I can take some of the blame, but better late than never. Looks like you're stuck with me now."

She held him tighter. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

So this is the end of this story. Truthfully I'm not really sure when I'll have another Fairy Tail fiction. I don't really have any ideas right now. This one was just a random one that popped into my head.

I hoped you enjoyed the story.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, I know I said that I was finished with this story, but I decided to write one more chapter. A epilogue as my way of thank you all for showing so much surport to this story.

* * *

When Lucy woke up sunlight was streaming in through the open window. She turned over and smiled at Natsu's sleeping form. She gently brushed back some his hair and kissed lightly on his nose. His eyes flickered open. He scrunched up his nose and wrapped his hands around her.

"Don't get up yet," He said.  
"Natsu, it's already after ten." Lucy said wiggling out of his hands. She slipped out of bed but was stopped by Natsu's hands grabbing her around the waist. He pulled her backwards and pressed himself against her back.

"Natsu come on. Let me go."  
"No,"  
She turned around and linked her hands behind his neck. "We were already together all yesterday, we didn't even leave the apartment."  
"I know," He replied giving her an evil grin. Red bloomed across her cheeks.  
"Let's at least go to the guild, before they send out search parties for us."  
Natsu sighed and loosened his grip a little bit. "Alright," Before Lucy could blink Natsu had thrown her on the bed and was on top of her. "Just give me five more minutes." He said kissing her lightly.

"Alright, just fiv...ii…aah…God, Natsu." Lucy lost all train of thought went Natsu started kissing along her neck. Twenty minutes later she had somehow managed to break free of his grip and was walking towards the door.  
"Aww! Lucy…" He gave a pout that was so adorable it took all her will power to stop herself from running towards him and kissing him.  
"No, Natsu. If we keep this up we'll never reach the guild."  
"And that would be a bad thing why?"

Lucy just picked up his vest from the ground where she herself had thrown it last night and tossed it in his face. "Just get ready." She stopped to look in the mirror when she walked into the bathroom. "Damn, I'll have to wear something to hide my neck or Levy's going to give me hell." She said looking at the red marks on her skin.

In Fairy Tail Gray was talking to Erza.  
"I just realized that I haven't seen flame brain in a while."  
"Yeah, none of us has. Lucy was getting really worried about him."  
"You know, I don't remember seeing Lucy yesterday." Mira said.  
"Me either…Hey Levy!" Erza called out the blue head.  
"Yeah?"  
"Did you see Lucy yesterday?"  
"No, I haven't seen her since the day before. When we had that talk with her about Natsu."  
"I wonder if they're okay." Mira said. At the same time Wendy walked in with Charlie. Behind Charlie was Happy walking with a fish.

"Please, I got it just for you." Happy said holding out the fish.  
"Happy, I don't want any."  
"Oie, Happy! Where's Natsu?" Gray called out. The blue cat flew over to them.  
"I don't know. I haven't seen him since Lucy came to visit."  
"Wait what?" Levy grabbed him and held him in front of her. "Lucy was at your place?"

"Yeah, the night before. Natsu and I came home and she was standing inside the house."  
"Well, what else. Spill." Cana said leaning over Levy's shoulder.  
"I don't know."  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Levy, Cana and Mira said at the same time.  
"Natsu sent me for fish but when I got back they were gone. Natsu hasn't come home since."

Everyone around the bar shared a look.  
"You don't think something bad happened to them?" Lisanna asked.  
"No, actually just the opposite." Erza said suddenly, looking at the guild doors. Everyone looked at her then over to the front doors. A laughing Natsu had just walked in, carrying an equally happy Lucy on his back. Mira let out a squeal of joy.  
"Would you look at that." Cana said taking a swing from her glass.  
"It's about time too." Levy said.  
"Wait, that fire freak, got a girl. Before me!" Gray yelled out. Javia had spotted the pair and dropped the ground crying.  
"My rival in love is no longer my rival." She said crying tears of joy. Several other members in the guild had noticed pair now. Natsu wasn't really making an effort to hide any of his affections.

"Pay up." Wakaba said. Macao grumbled a bit and handed over some jewels.  
"Dad, what was that about?"  
"Wakaba and I made a bet on whether or not those two would get together because of the spell."  
"Get together? I don't understand. Aren't Lucy and Natsu already together a lot?" Romeo asked scratching his head. Macao and Wakaba laughed.  
"You'll understand when you're older." Macao said patting his son on the back.

"What's up with the salamander and the bunny girl?" Gajeel asked Pantherlily.  
"Can't you tell?" The cat asked.  
"If I could tell would I have asked you?" Gajeel said irritated. Lily just laughed. "Tell me."  
"I'll just say this. You better take notes if you ever want to get Levy."  
"What? Why…you…I…don't…Levy…SHUT UP!"  
Lily laughed again.

Makarvo was sitting on a table nodding his head. He had the sleeping Asuka in his lap. "And here I was worried that when this one grew up I wouldn't have anyone to spoil anymore." He said.  
"Master, they're only seventeen." Bisca said.  
"I'm not saying I want them to get busy now. In a few years time will be perfect, by that time this one will have grown past the age where I can put her on my shoulders."

"Natsu, stop it." Lucy said giggling as Natsu tickled her. "I swear there was more space between us when we had the spell on us."  
"I would agree with that." Levy said causing the two to look up. Natsu had his hands around Lucy's shoulders while Lucy was fixing a scarf around her shoulders. Everyone was grinning at them.

"What?" Natsu asked genuinely confused on why they were looking at them like that.  
"How…did you…what did you….You AND Lucy!" Gray said.  
"Oh that. Yeah. So what about it."  
"How could an idiot like _you _get a girl before me?!"  
"Maybe if you were actually good looking…"  
"Look who's taking fire freak."  
"Yet I have the girl ice breath." Natsu and Gray were nose to nose now.  
"Shut up flame head,"  
"Make me frost fart,"  
"Blaze dolt,"  
"Icicle idiot."

Gray swung at Natsu. Natsu kicked him. In a few minutes the fight had escalated to the entire guild. Lucy sighed as she watched from the bar.  
"Are you ever going to tell me what happened?" Levy asked.  
"I don't know what you mean."  
"Oh, you don't? Let's see, chapped swollen lips," Lucy hid her lips with her hand, "Natsu can't keep his hands off you and the pièce de résistance," Levy pulled her scarf away.  
"Hey!" Lucy made a grab for it but Levy was holding her back.  
"Ha! Try and deny it now. I want to hear everything." Levy said victorious. Lucy couldn't help but smile.  
"Alright, I'll tell." She said. Natsu crashed into bar. "Are you okay?" She asked helping him up.  
"Stupid Gajeel…" He mutter rubbing his head.  
"You aren't finished already are you? Cause how would it look if my boyfriend could hold his own in a simple guild fight."

Natsu looked at her for a few seconds before smiling from ear to ear. He ran towards the fight but suddenly turned back and kissed Lucy. He winked at her when they broke apart and he jumped back into the fight. Lucy stood there grinning.

* * *

Thank you all so much for all the review, favs, follows and general love for this story. Thanks to you guys this story is the most successful one I have ever written.

And I have some good news, I'm working on another NaLu fanfic. It's an AU so it's a bit different from what I usually write but I hope you'll give it a chance. It's called A Summer Fairy Tail.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


End file.
